Un Esperado Reencuentro
by ValkyrieLoveK
Summary: Tras dos años de entrenamiento, Zoro y Robin vuelven a encontrarse por fin. ZoroxRobin


Un Esperado Reencuentro

Habían pasado dos años después de que los Mugiwaras recibieran las noticias de Marineford. Todos ellos habían acordado verse de nuevo en el archipiélago de Sabaody para partir en su viaje al Nuevo Mundo. El primero en llegar fue Zoro, estuvo dando tumbos por los Groove teniendo cuidado de no perderse mientras se guiaba por los números hasta que empezaron a llegar el resto de sus compañeros. Llegaron Franky, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Sanji… pero aún no había llegado la persona a la que Zoro más deseaba ver después de los dos años, Robin. En sus múltiples paseos por los Groove se preguntaba si habría cambiado mucho, si seguiría igual que siempre o incluso si había mejorado más aún. De vez en cuando también recordaba lo que era la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Robin en sus brazos y toda su belleza, pero intentaba sacar rápidamente de su cabeza estos pensamientos.

"_Maldición, yo no soy como ese cocinero pervertido" _ iba pensando Zoro mientras se intentaba concentrar en alguna otra cosa. Fue en este momento cuando se le ocurrió la idea de ir a pescar, pero antes pasó por el muelle donde se encontraba el Sunny ya que le cogía de camino "_Espero no perderme… ¿en qué Groove estaría el barco?" _ Después de unos cuantos rodeos (y de perderse varias veces) por fin encontró el Sunny y para su sorpresa allí estaba también la mujer a la que estaba deseando ver, con el resto de sus compañeros. Al verla Zoro se quedó sin palabras pero intentó que su expresión no se notase mucho, Robin lucia hermosa ante sus ojos, su largo pelo hacia atrás con solo unos mechones que cruzaban su cara, unas gafas de sol reposaban sobre su frente y su ropa veraniega con un pareo atado a la cintura y una camisa violeta abierta que mostraba su amplio y bonito pecho. "_Maldición…" _Zoro se contuvo al máximo mientras subía a bordo del Sunny.

Hola chicos, ¿estáis todos aquí reunidos? – Dijo manteniendo su tono habitual

Hola Zoro, cuanto tiempo te ves genial – Le dijo Robin con una amplia sonrisa en su cara que hizo que por un momento Zoro apartase la cara para que no se notase que se había puesto nervioso.

Tú tampoco te ves mal Robin, aunque has perdido color – dijo Zoro en un tono de broma bastante poco habitual en él pero que hizo que Robin soltase una pequeña risa, "_Se ve aun más guapa cuando sonríe" _ pensó el espadachín que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Es cierto que he perdido un poco de color, pero no estuve precisamente en una isla veraniega – Le respondió Robin aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

Robin y Zoro continuaron manteniendo una pequeña conversación hablando de su entrenamiento durante los 2 años y como lo habían pasado hasta que llegó una persona a la que Zoro sí que no tenía ganas de ver ni en pintura, el cocinero pervertido.

Oi marimo, nosotros nos vamos, Franky y Nami-swan quieren hablar con Rayleigh sobre el _coating_ del barco y Chopper y yo vamos a comprar suministros médicos y comida para el viaje así que quédate aquí vigilando el Sunny para que no te pierdas – dijo Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarro y le daba unas caladas.

Grr… Haz lo que quieras _ero-cook _yo al menos llegué el primero – Le respondió enfadado Zoro mientras le miraba desafiante.

¿¡Quieres dejar ese estúpido ranking de llegadas!? – Le dijo Sanji ahora enfadado.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir tontamente hasta que Robin intervino y les detuvo.

Veinte fleur - agarró y separó a ambos usando su habilidad – Dejad ya de discutir, de acuerdo Sanji ve a comprar las cosas, Zoro, yo me quedó en el Sunny ya estuve paseando por la ciudad antes de venir y no necesito ver más – La voz de Robin pareció calmar a los dos hombres y Sanji se fue con Chopper.

Maldito cocinero, siempre me saca de mis casillas – dijo Zoro cuando Sanji se fue haciendo que Robin se riera.

Bueno si yo me quedo en el barco puedes salir tú también a dar una vuelta si quieres – Le ofreció Robin

La verdad…. Es que iba a ir a pescar pero…. – Zoro se quedó pensativo a lo cual Robin le miró extrañado

¿Pero…? – Le preguntó la mujer

Pero…. Pero estamos tú y yo solos por fin, después de dos años sin vernos y…. te he extrañado – Dijo Zoro un poco nervioso

Yo también te he extrañado – le respondió Robin mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla izquierda del espadachín – Te ves diferente, pareces más duro ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

Hubo un silencio mientras Zoro sentía con todo su ser la caricia de Robin en su cara hasta que abrió la boca para responderle

¿Mi ojo? – dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Robin – Eso no importa ahora -

Mientras decía esto Zoro bajó la mano de Robin con la suya y con su otro brazo la agarro por la cintura la acercó con suavidad hacia él y la besó. El beso fue algo más que simple pasión, los dos se sentían geniales estando así. Zoro abrió la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ellos que llevaba al interior del Sunny y arrastró a Robin con él hacia dentro sin separar sus bocas. Se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones que se encontraban cerca. Una vez dentro siguieron besándose y comenzaron poco a poco a desnudarse mutuamente. Zoro levantó a Robin, ahora desnuda, con sus fuertes brazos y la recostó con gran suavidad sobre la cama. Como espadachín era pura fuerza sin escrúpulos, pero como amante se volvía alguien más suave aunque decidido. A continuación, Zoro se colocó encima de Robin e iba besando y tocando cada parte de su cuerpo sin dejarse un solo lugar sin recorrer. Robin gemía de placer con cada beso y cada caricia de Zoro y le pedía más hasta que el espadachín se introdujo en ella y los dos comenzaron a gozar de la unión de sus cuerpos. Estuvieron así por un largo rato pues ambos llevaban dos años esperando este reencuentro. Cuando acabaron se quedaron desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama, el fino cuerpo de mujer de Robin se encontraba entre los duros brazos de Zoro mientras este besaba de vez en cuando la frente de ella y la seguía acariciando.

¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – Dijo Zoro algo nervioso

Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – Le respondió Robin mientras se levantaba y colocaba sentada encima de él masajeando con sus manos el cuerpo esculpido de este.

¿Crees que en el Nuevo Mundo todo esto seguirá igual?, quiero decir tú y yo, los enemigos serán cada vez más duros y- - Robin le interrumpió con un beso

No estés pensando en eso ahora, ya sé que los enemigos son cada vez más duros pero ambos llevamos dos años entrenando, somos fuertes, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí ni yo debo de hacerlo por ti, es la única manera de poder continuar con esto sin perder nuestra vida – Le respondió ella con seriedad y con la mirada baja

Al ver la reacción de Robin Zoro se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraban y pensando en alguna forma de animarla sonrío le levanto con su mano la cara y le devolvió un beso.

Tienes razón, soy un marimo – Dijo Zoro sonriendo para intentar animar a Robin la cual no pudo evitar reírse. – Por favor no le digas a ese pervertido que he dicho eso

Robin no pudo evitar reírse más aun haciendo que Zoro adoptase una expresión de aceptación

No, no, tranquilo, si le dijese eso, tendría que explicarle todo lo que hemos hecho antes y teniendo en cuenta lo sensible que está posiblemente se desangre al intentar imaginarlo – Le respondió Robin aun riéndose de él

Tienes razón, vamos tenemos que ir a ver si Luffy ya ha llegado y yo tengo una pesca pendiente – Dijo Zoro separando con cuidado a Robin de él y levantándose de la cama.

Los dos se vistieron y salieron al exterior del Sunny, nada más salir llegaron el resto de compañeros menos Sanji que se había quedado dando una vuelta.

Bueno ahora que han llegado los demás voy a aprovechar e ir a pescar algo que ese pervertido pueda cocinar – Dijo Zoro colocando sus katanas

De acuerdo, pero no creas que nuestro "reencuentro" ha terminado aquí – Le dijo Robin con un tono picaron y una sonrisa

Zoro sonrió ante este comentario – Por supuesto que esperaba que hubiera acabado aquí – Le respondió mientras bajaba del barco con una mueca pícara en su cara


End file.
